pennyarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
Child's Play 2005
Child's Play 2005 is the third Child's Play to occur annually. It was hosted by Jerry Holkins and Mike Krahulik as natural, with Mike announcing it to the Penny Arcade readers. Charity Dinner The second charity dinner to take place happened on December 13 in Bellevue, Washington at the Meydenbauer Center. It began at 6:30pm on the fourth floor (rooms 405 - 406). The live auction commenced at 7:30pm. Auctioned Items * Penny Arcade signed and numbered Xboxes and PS2s. * Cardboard Tube Samurai limited edition laser cels (a Proof and #11 from 750). * A complete Penny Arcade wardrobe (38 shirts!). * Brand new PSPs and Xbox 360s. * A gaming day with the Penny Arcade crew (for up to six people). * A tour of the new Bungie studios. * An appearance in a Penny Arcade strip. * Tour of the new Penny Arcade office. * Pet Murloc for World of Warcraft (was available only at BlizzCon). * Original PA comic strip art. * PAX banners (the much sought after and occasionally stolen banners from the Penny Arcade Expo). * Television appearance. * Life-time S.T.E.A.M. account. * Passes to PAX. * Master Chief statue. The appearance in a Penny Arcade strip was sold to Christian Boggs for $20,000. Amount Raised The final amount raised for Child's Play 2005 was extraordinary. The total came to $605,000; much more than what Jerry and Mike had hoped for. The money was distributed across the globe to the named hospitals below and have made several children happy. Hospitals United States of America * Children's Hospital Midwest * Children's Hospital Oakland * Children's Medical Center Dallas * Children's Mercy Hospital (Kansas City) * Children's National Medical (D.C.) * Children's Specialized Hospital (New Jersey) * Kapi'olani Medical Center for Women and Children * Kosair Children's Hospital (Louisville) * Montefiore Children's Hospital (New York) * Nebraska Medical Center * Riley Hospital for Children (Indianapolis) * San Diego's Children Hospital * Seattle Children's Hospital * Shand's Children's Hospital * Texas Children's Hospital * The Children's Hospital (Denver) * UNM Children's Hospital (Albuquerque) * Vanderbilt Children's Hospital Canada * IWK Children's Health Centre (Nova Scotia) * The Hospital for Sick Children (Toronto) United Kingdom * Alder Hey Children's Hospital (Liverpool) Sponsers Platinum Sponsers * BioWare Corp * Blizzard * Bungie * CCP Games * Cerulean Studios * Cheap Ass Gamer * Cryptic Studios * Delicious Monster * EA Games * Epic Games * Hard OCP * Insomniac Games * Kenyon and Kenyon * Microsoft * Microsoft Game Studios * Rad Game Tools * Smug Mug * Straight Loop * Valve Software * Ventrilo * Wizards of the Coast * Wizkids Gold Sponsers * Aptia * Brotherhood Without Banners Fan Club * Clever Media * Epicor CRS Retail * Game Havoc * Laser Mach * Lost Order * Mike Huang * Misurf * Movable Typo * New York Entertainment * Rainbow Studios * Solar Death Ray Silver Sponsers * A Gift for the Future Children's Fund * Adventures with Play * Bawls * Carnage Blender * Cooler Master * DailyWheel * Dan's Room * Get Games * GU Comics * Nintendorks * Onerios Software * Pop Cap Games * The Behemoth * The Tux Shop * Warcraft Realms Category:Child's Play